


Idle Thoughts (and what they lead to)

by schizoauthoress



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Idle Thoughts: Shaun's sitting at the bar at Mo's, but he's off in his own little world. (drabble)Reaction: So why did Moe never give Shaun a definitive 'no'?  Part of it might have been because he was at work, but mostly.... (drabble chain)Assurance: Talking to your new sex partner is important (drabble)Overreaction: Moe is difficult to surprise. Shaun finds out the hard way. (drabble chain)





	1. Idle Thoughts

Shaun watches Moe mix drinks and wipe down the bar -- watches those scarred, gnarled hands move and imagines what it might feel like to be touched by him.

One night, Moe lays a hand on Shaun's arm to get his attention, and Shaun's breath catches at the feel of Moe's rough, calloused palm.

"Um," Shaun says.

"You never considered it before either, eh?" Moe asks.

"What?"

"Don't ask Grizzly Shaun," Grady grumbles, "He's off in his own world."

"That so?" 

Shaun shrugs, "I guess."

"Too bad," Moe says, "You have interesting thoughts."

"Most people don't think so."

"Well, fuck 'em."


	2. Reaction

"Did you enjoy stringing me along? Get a nice ego boost from the attention?" Shaun asked bitterly.

Moe stared, frozen. Shaun leaned against the bar, the same spot he'd been in nearly every night for a month. Moe spoke quietly, "I didn't mean for things to--"

"You didn't mean to _lie_?" Shaun snapped. "You spun bullshit whenever you turned me down, so you'd _sound_ gay. And you 'didn't mean to'?"

Moe flinched as Shaun shouted those last words. "I went too far. I'm sorry."

Shaun snorted. "Whatever. You don't like me. You can't want me. No loss."

"But I do."

****

Shaun stared. "You do? Do what?"

"I like you!" Moe shouted back. He looked away, face red. "You bein' around... I liked that. Wanted to see you. Could've done without bein' asked out while I'm on the clock, but... Sometimes. I wanted to accept."

"But you didn't."

"I was scared," Moe admitted. "I _am_ scared. Never... done this. Felt this. Not with another guy. And Daphne... she's the only other person I felt this happy around. She left me when..." Moe touched his own face, his scars. His eyes hardened. "Why should I trust this? Trust that _you_ mean it?"

****

Shaun's voice went soft. "I'm the first man you've felt attracted to."

It wasn't quite a question, but Moe nodded anyway. He twisted the bar rag in his hands, feeling his insides similarly knotting up with nervousness. He couldn't look at Shaun.

It was a surprise, then, when Shaun reached out and covered Moe's hands with just one of his. Shaun said,

"You could have just told me that."

"That simple, huh?" Moe laughed, sharp and humorless. "Just that easy."

"Could have been." Shaun replied. "You're not the only old queer around, y'know. It's never too late to come out."

****

Moe snorted. "I told the whole community I wasn't queer. I think that makes it 'too late'."

"You said, 'I'm not gay'," Shaun pointed out.

"Like that makes a difference," Moe scoffed.

"It does," Shaun insisted. He used his other hand to lift Moe's chin, so that they were looking at each other.

Moe swallowed hard, then asked, "What would I say then? If someone asked."

"You might say you're bisexual," Shaun answered. "You could say queer. Or..." He smiled mischievously, "Maybe... 'I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is'."

"Boyfriend?" Moe repeated, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"If you want me."

****

"What do _you_ want, Shaun?" Moe asked. Shaun squeezed his hands gently.

"What I've always wanted, Moe. For you to give me a chance." Shaun held up one index finger and waved it in Moe's face. "Also, no more lies."

Moe smiled slightly, then suppressed it to nod seriously. "No more lies." He bit his lip and asked hurriedly, "What if we try, and I can't?"

"Can't what?"

"Get over... being scared. I've _never_... and you _have_ , and what if--"

Shaun leaned in. "What if you can? Never know 'til you try. So let's try to make each other happy."

****

This time, Moe didn't look away. "I ain't so good at that. You oughta know, before you get so eager to hitch onto the trainwreck."

Shaun frowned. "You always talk shit about yourself."

"Gotta beat people to it," Moe said.

"Not me," Shaun insisted.

Moe smirked. "No? You think I'm sunshine and roses, peachy keen?"

"I know you're not, but you don't need to be kicked when you're down. Even if it's you kicking yourself."

"You really believe that," Moe marvelled.

This time, Shaun flushed. "Dammit, Moe. Of course I do! You're not a monster."

"No, only half," Moe agreed.

****

Shaun frowned, bewildered. "Is that a joke?"

"Not so much," Moe answered. "You wouldn't ask, if you knew my dad."

Shaun's frown deepened. "What did he do?"

Moe shrugged. "Lotta stuff. Man never could resist running a con. He wasn't good at it, so our family had to run a lot... avoid the authorities. I ain't a good man, Shaun. Don't know how to be."

"That's a judgement call I'd like to make for myself," Shaun said stubbornly.

Moe laughed, this one sounding genuine. "Since you insist."

"I do that," Shaun said, "And I usually get what I want, Moe."

****

"Do you?" Moe was still smiling. "Sounds like you've been spoiled, sweetheart."

The places that statement made Shaun's mind go! He wet his lips, nervously, then murmured, "Maybe you need to... take me in hand?"

Moe chuckled. "Wouldn't that still be giving you what you want? For either sense of that phrase."

"Maybe," Shaun hedged. "Possibly."

"Definitely," Moe teased gently.

"You might like being the boss of me," Shaun teased back. "Wanna give it a shot?"

"If you're sure..."

"I'm not, but I'm not gonna assume the worst, either." Shaun retorted.

"Worst happens, though, don't go cutting my brake lines."


	3. Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to your new sex partner is important.

"You don't have to be so nervous," Shaun said. "I assumed you'd top the first time anyway."

"I'm nervous because I don't even know what you like. Sexwise." Moe tried to keep his annoyance from showing overmuch. "I don't wanna just... roll you over and stick it in."

Shaun grinned. "I dunno, I wouldn't mind trying that out."

"Please don't laugh," Moe begged (and hated himself for the desperation). "I'm scared I'll ruin this. Drive you off."

Seriously, Shaun said, "You won't, trust me." He kissed Moe, soft and gentle. "I'm new to you, but you're new to me, too."

*-*-*-*-*


	4. Overreaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe is difficult to surprise. Shaun finds out the hard way.

Shaun headed for Moe's Tavern in happy anticipation. A dozen red roses were delivered to Moe earlier today -- Shaun had given in to whimsy, signing the card: 'From your secret admirer'.

Shaun opened the tavern's front door.

"--somebody's idea of a joke!" Moe was yelling. "I'll find out which one a'you smartasses sent me these, an' I'm gonna stuff 'em up yer nose, stem-first!" 

Shaun squeaked, horrified at the sight of Moe shaking the rose bouquet for emphasis, shedding petals everywhere. He cried, "It was me! And I meant it!"

Moe froze, stared. "But... you likin' me ain't no secret!"

****

"I thought it'd be obvious!" Shaun retorted. He pointed at the sad, bedraggled bouquet. "And I spent thirty bucks on that, asshole."

Moe glanced downward and muttered, "Aw, jeez...."

Shaun sighed.

"Good going, Moe!" Barney laughed.

"Hey, shut up!" Moe and Shaun snapped simultaneously.

Shaun continued, "No one asked you, man! You better lay off my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? It's that serious, huh?"

Shaun glared at the drunk and seethed, "Damn right!" He grabbed Barney by the arm. "Y'all made him doubt me. Fuck that! I'll kick your ass! Square up, bitch!"

Barney yelled, frightened, "I didn't mean it like that!"

****

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Moe cried. He ran around to the customer side of the bar, and pulled Shaun back. "I appreciate this, sweetheart, I really do. But the asses of my paying customers ought to remain unkicked."

Shaun scowled, but allowed the interruption.

Barney looked relieved, until Moe turned to him and said,

"Now, Barney. About that unpaid tab of yours..."

Shaun grinned, and took the opportunity to crack his knuckles menacingly. 

Barney gulped audibly. "You know I'm good for it, doncha Moe?"

Moe smirked.

"If you're good for it," the bartender reasoned, "You can pay ten percent today, right?"

****

"If he doesn't," Shaun observed, "then he's not a paying customer. And my fist in his face won't break your rules then, honey."

Moe tilted his head, considering, then shrugged. "He's got me there, Barn'," Moe sighed, feigning regret.

Barney nodded rapidly, reaching for his wallet. "No, no, I understand. Rules is rules." He laughed unconvincingly, and cast a wary eye toward Shaun.

Shaun folded his arms over his chest and just stared at Barney, watching as Moe collected from the tab-dodging regular. He stopped only when Moe came back and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the assist, 'secret admirer'."

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
